


Big Mistakes

by YourDailyFabulous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2 parts, Accident, Castiel is mentioned - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDailyFabulous/pseuds/YourDailyFabulous
Summary: You're bored one night, and make a big texting mistake...





	

"Ughhh." You drawled out in boredom. It was 7:00 at night, and you were bored out of your mind. You tried calling other hunter friends to chill with, but they were all busy with 'jobs'. You also tried praying to Castiel to take you out of this agonizing boredom, but it was obviously not important enough to him. (You knew that wouldn't work.) For the fourth time already, you scanned the fridge and pantries for any kind of food. No luck.

 

You grabbed your phone and scrolled through your contacts. "Maybe I'll text Sam..." You muttered, a small smirk growing on your face. You laid on the couch and pulled the conveniently placed pile of sheets over you. Nothing better than teasing your boyfriend.

 

 

**YOU:** **hia sammy**

 

 

You waited for about 3 minutes, before your phone buzzed.

 

**dimples:** **Hey <3 How you holding up?**

 

 

Your smirk turned into a full on mischevious grin.

 

**YOU:** **fine, can't wait for you to cum home though**

 

Almost an immediate answer.

 

**dimples:** **I'm sure you can baby. It won't be that hard**

 

Well two can play a game, Sam Winchester.

 

**YOU:** **Sammy ;( the day is so long without u**

 

You giggled. This was the first time you've done something like this.

 

**dimples:** **I know. I'll tell you what**

 

 

**dimples:** **Once I get home I'm gonna fuck you senseless**

 

**YOU:** **is that your way of making it up to me?**

 

**dimples:** **think of it as punishment for teasing me, baby. I'm coming in 5 minutes, I want you on the bed, no clothes. Got it ?**

 

**YOU:** **yes sir**

 

You shut off your phone and stared at the ceiling, feeling blush slowly rising to your cheeks. 5 minutes, crap. You immediately went upstairs and stripped. It was rare to see Sam get all possessive and demanding, but you sure as hell weren't complaining. Your phone buzzed again, and you were slightly puzzled why your boyfriend had to text you again.

 

**Deanie Beanie:** **Do me a favor, sweetheart. Try not to flirt with my brother in a group chat or else I'll end up fucking you myself**

 

Your eyes widened and your heartbeat quickened in anxiety. Did Dean also have feelings for you? Your cheeks were full on red when you heard the garage open and the entrance door open slowly. You remained on the bed, squirming. You weren't sure if it was because of your anticipation or your nervousness. 

 

You closed your eyes and breathed for a second to relax yourself, but when you opened them you were met with two sparkling gazes of mischief and lust.


End file.
